Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000)". Cast: *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Buzz Lightyear *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Mira Nova *Tantor (Tarzan) as Booster Munchapper *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as XR *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Kung) as Evil Emperor Zurg *Dagnino (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Warp Darkmatter *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Commander Nebula *The Meerkats (The Lion King) as The LGMs *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as The Crater Vipers *The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) as The Monster Mutant *Fred, Ned, and Jed (Jungle Cubs) as The Grubs *Cain and the Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) as The Brain Pods *The Foosas (Madagascar) as The Hornets *The Buffalo (Jungle Cubs) as Red Alien Lizard *The Flunky Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Space Ranger Getting Hit *The Wildebeests (The Lion King) as People Running For Their Lives *The Topi (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Space People Getting Caught *Akela (The Jungle Book), General Glump and Ms. Goat (The Jungle King) as 3 Space Rangers *The Rhizomain People as Themselves *The Batheous People as Themselves Other Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Woody *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Rex *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Hamm *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Sarge *The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Soldiers *Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Wheezy Chapters: #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 1-New Video #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 2-Rescue Mission #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 3-Tai Lung (aka Zurg) #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 4-A New Partner #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 5-Meet Tantor (aka Booster) #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 6-A Very Evil Place #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 7-Reporting for Duty #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 8-Battle for Uni-Mind #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 9-Tai Lung's Diabolical Shame #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 10-Space Ranger Business #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 11-Tantor and Rabbit #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 12-The Tai Lung's Atronic Mega Ray #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 13-Unauthorized Launch #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 14-Mind Control #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 15-Stowaways #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 16-Target Star Command #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 17-Everyone Under Tai Lung's Power #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 18-Landing on Planet Z #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 19-Facing Tai Lung Alone #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 20-Betrayed #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 21-Bagheera vs. Tai Lung (Part 1) #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 22-Bagheera vs. Tai Lung (Part 2) #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 23-Bagheera vs. Tai Lung (Part 3) #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 24-Team Bagheera #Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Part 25-End Credits/"To Infinity and Beyond" Movie Used: *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: TV Show & Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Tarzan and Jane *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Aladdin 1 *Madagascar 1 *The Jungle King *Cats Don't Dance *The Aristocats Co-Produced By: *Based upon the "Mammal Story" Series. Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV Spoofs Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Movie Spoofs Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Spoofs